Klepto
by LibraMoon
Summary: Someone keeps stealing his things, and Katsuki is going to get to bottom of it! A What If? Based off of my second ABO with these two. If Katsuki had known she was his mate in middle school, and how he would have reacted to Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author claims no rights to Hero Academia, or affiliated licenses. Genderbent Izuku!x Katsuki**_

 _ **So, one person (wonderful reviewer that you are, because half of the reviews are spelling corrections…), asked what it would have been like if Katsuki had discovered his mate sooner.**_

 _ **Hmm…..**_

 _ **I think it would have gone like this. I own nothing, rated M.**_

OoOoOo

Of all the things that Katsuki Bakugou expected today, as he entered his second year of junior high, one of them was not (He repeated _NOT_ ), having his coat stolen. The outer coat of his school uniform, mind you. The sort of thing that his bog-hag of a mother was going to bitch him out about. Just because the side-winding witch was an Alpha, did not give her the express or inherent _right_ to bitch his ears off for losing a coat.

He didn't _lose_ his coat, though, obviously some sniveling, shit-faced little worm, had taken it. Because it had been her just a fucking hour ago.

Some little fucker….

The blonde and explosive Alpha curled his hands into fists. Someone was going to withstand the worst of his anger and irritation. Maybe it would be that damn Deku or the kid with the eyeballs that pulled out. What a fucking useless bitch-ass quirk. No one needed that shit.

What hero pulled their damn eyes out to save someone? No one, that's who. Not a God-damn one-

The sound of timid footsteps, and the mop of messy green hair that rounded the corner, caught his crimson gaze as he turned, ready to prowl for his newest aggression outlet. It was almost not entertaining, when they came to him.

If people said he had issues, even as an Alpha, Katsuki knew it well. He also privately acknowledged that a lot of his behaviors were problematic. They were also all his own damn fault and he would have to live with all the choices that he made. He was not the sort that backed away from that fact. He was, by his own estimation, a very good Alpha for knowing not to blame others for his own shortcomings.

Now, that did not prevent him from the young male, especially Alpha, banter and trash-talking. Not at all. However, he never took those things to heart. They were useless anyway. He'd prove his strength with his quirk, tenacity, battle prowess, intelligence, and his own two hands.

Even though he was an Alpha, he was still more than prepared to claw his way to the top of the hero ranks.

…When he got there of course.

But, he _would_ get there. Which brought him back to the sterile scent in the room. The one that was so hard to pin-point from the background because nothing about it seemed remotely special.

Izuku Midoryia.

His crimson gaze narrowed further. As he appraised her, walking around as if she were better than him. No one was better than Bakugou. He'd show them all one day. Some days, just her breathing next to him was enough to set him off.

The damn… Alpha? Beta? That took her suppressants like fucking clockwork. It made the rest of the Alpha's look bad. She'd never once lashed out against another Alpha. Never once lashed out against him. Which inevitably pissed him off more. He couldn't seem to get her to fight him.

The quirkless loser.

Though, in the very recesses of his thoughts, he recalled a time when they had been the best of friends. When Katsuki had stood up for her, and cared for her. When he had wanted her more than-

But the thoughts were the whispers and echoes of things that would not be spoken of again, if he could help it. His mind had long since tuned out the near pleas of some part deep within him. A part that cringed internally every time Deku gave him that look.

The one that he doesn't like to admit causes him some shame. The one, with her eyes wide with fear (toward him), that makes him growl and feel as if he's drowning inside.

"What the fuck are you doing here, shit-head?" He sneered out the question with as much threat behind the words as he could manage.

The reaction is instantaneous, and wholly expected. He watched with bright and burning eyes, as she flinched back, nervously spreading her hands before her, as if to ward him off.

Hm. Probably a Beta then. That made way more fucking sense. She must be a beta, because otherwise she was a quirkless, loser, _Alpha._ And someone that much of a damn walking train wreck could never be an Alpha. And, as a Beta, her suppressants would work much more potently. The assholes liked to say they weren't effected by the hormone and pheromones, but those lying-shits totally were.

"N-nothing, Kacchan," she mumbled, darting her gaze between him and the floor nervously. "I … I just forgot my… uh…"

"No one gives a shit, nerd." He snarled, nearly snapping his teeth at her. Which caused Deku to take four large steps backward.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." She agreed quickly, her mop of wild green curls caught his gaze, before he turned toward the widow.

His irritation, though still high and just about to boil over into rage, was nearly instantly off the girl in front of him. His Alpha side absently noted the vague scent of distress and it was not to his liking. _Deku_ wasn't the one he wanted to get his hands on. She was too pathetic anyway. He needed the dead bastard that stole his coat.

"Tch." The noise left his throat, and he could nearly physically feel the girl look up.

If he turned around now, he knew that her expression would be one of curiosity. No animosity toward him, though God knew he deserved it. Just plain curiosity, and a fucking annoying want to help. That stupid need to help that got under his skin and made it itch. An uncomfortable feeling that bothered Katsuki to no end. It wasn't her damn place to help him. He was going to be a hero. _He_ was going to be the one that helped others.

Stupid, shitty-Deku with her large emerald gaze. Shitty-ass Deku who still looked at him as if she were waiting for something. Well, that wasn't his damn problem. He wasn't here for her entertainment.

His Alpha nature reared, and he snarled at her once more, watching as she skittered away from him, but those blasted eyes were watching him still.

There were times, he seriously couldn't stand _Izuku_ _ **fucking**_ _Midoryia_.

OoOoOo

Though he tried, and in his esteemed opinion he could sleuth with the fucking best of 'em, Batman be damned, Bakugou failed to locate his coat. Or the ass-hat that stole it. However, he got away with not having it last night, because the bog-hag had been working late. His Beta father had merely raised a brow, and told him to buy one tomorrow.

Not that he _needed_ to be told what to fucking do, because he already knew that he needed to buy another one. It was part of his damn uniform after all. Though he had grumbled and cursed as he handed over the money to the cashier, the explosive Alpha had put the majority of it behind him.

He'd gone about his day, assaulted by the scents of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas that he didn't care to know. They were not worth his fucking time. Or the waste of his precious brain-space. Everything was as it should be…

Until…

His gym clothes 'mysteriously' disappeared.

The ensuing explosion took out his locker and the locker of the umbrella headed kid next to him. Cock-sucking assholes! Who was taking his stuff? That was _his_ stuff. Did the fucker really have a damn death-wish? He was beginning to think so, because here he was.

Stuck on the damn bench outside the principal's office, as they filed a claim through their insurance for his destruction. But, it honestly could not have been helped. He had just put those clothes in their yesterday. How, _the hell_ , had someone managed to take them, or _why_ , was beyond him.

However, as his crimson gaze narrowed as he and the secretary at the desk entered the most begrudging, if not slightly legendary, staring contest of all time. He wondered who it was that could be this God-damn stupid as to poke an already short-tempered Alpha.

Was this some shitty practical joke?

OoOoOo

Katsuki showed up to class, half an hour early. He lurked, like some dime-store stalker, behind the corners of the halls, hoping to catch the little bastard in the act. Maybe he would singe the fucker for good measure.

He had left out some perfectly good bait yesterday, one of his shirts from home. It didn't matter that he had no other reason to have it, except to catch the thief. What did matter, in his mind, was some damn pervert or bag of dick-tips was stealing his stuff.

Silently, like the early morning shadows he was hiding in, he kept his vigil. All he needed was one good look, and one good hit, and it would all be over. He would teach that asshole, whoever he was, to mess with Bakugou.

…However…. All the best laid of plans can still go to waste. Students trickled in, one by one. And began to take their seats. But, not one made a motion or ever came close to his shirt. Crimson eyes narrowed balefully on the offending piece of fabric.

What? Was his shirt not _good enough_ for the perverted piece-of-shit thief? Seriously. Did that ass-hat go and find someone else's stuff to steal. Well, fine. But, he still wanted his stuff back and he was going to get it.

The smoke appearing near the wall, was the first clue that he was mentally working himself up over nothing.

The bell rang, and he cursed knowing he was now late. Thanks to the douchebag that was interrupting his normally perfect world. He stomped into the homeroom, not bothering to mumble an excuse to the teacher. The man clearly favored Katsuki for his strong quirk. And, sat down heavily at his chair.

Absently, he noted that Deku wasn't in class today.

OoOoOo

Her body was on fire, and it hurt to even breathe. Izuku had begged her mother to go out to the doctor and get the emergency suppressants. The ones that were slightly stronger than normal and would cut the heat off.

She'd known it was coming, which was why she had stolen Kacchan's things. It wasn't that she was a thief by nature, and she knew stealing was wrong. In fact, she was really only borrowing them, because she planned on returning them. After she'd washed them, of course.

She rolled around in his scent. Even though he'd abandoned her long ago, her Omega nature felt a pull for her Alpha. The mate mark had long since turned to a silver scar, and she sometimes wondered if it would fade all together. Then maybe, she'd have a chance at finding someone who…

Who…

Even the thought of another Alpha besides Katsuki made her stomach roll with bitter acid. Izuku took a steadying breath, trying to exist past the overwhelming pull to mate. She surrounded herself, quite pitifully, with the few pilfered items that smelled of her True mate.

His coat, his gym clothes, and some of his personal effects. She wasn't certain how she would get two of the pens back to him, without him noticing, but she would figure that out later. Right now, her thoughts were consumed with the scent of ash that seemed to cling to the clothes.

 _Alpha._

She whimpered in the back of her throat, and refused to cry this time. It wouldn't help anything. He didn't want her. Hadn't wanted her since she'd failed to produce a quirk. Even if it had been her mother's or her Father's, Izuku felt that Kacchan might have accepted her.

But that was a pipedream, because one could not spontaneously get a quirk. Not at her age.

OoOoOo

When her mind was cleared, and her system flooded with synthetic hormones that cancelled out the heat, Izuku placed Bakugou's things in the wash. She blankly stared ahead as the machine began to add water.

She was distracted, and busy formulating a plan, to keep from getting caught as she returned his things. But her mind would get distracted as she pictured his face, from her heat-induced fantasies, and then she would have to start her plan all over again.

It was not an easy thing, to be an abandoned Omega, whose mate loathed their very existence.

OoOoOo

…Someone was fucking with him, and Katsuki was not amused.

His clothes were all there, the next morning. Even before he'd had a chance to lie in wait, for the perverted thief to make themselves known, his things had been there. Sitting innocently on top of his desk, jeering up at him.

Like they were perfectly natural to just fucking be there. Freshly washed, and pressed.

Sparks started in his palms and he about lost his desk. His clothes too. This shit-stick, whoever they were, had made him spend his god-damned money to replace the outer coat of his uniform, and then they went and gave it back to him?

Fuck them!

He couldn't get a refund now. He'd already worn it for two days. So now, he was stuck with an extra he didn't even freaking need because some fucker of epic proportions had to go and return his stuff. Oh, they were not done here. Not by a long shot.

He wanted to know who it was, and he wanted them beaten to a bloody and charred pulp. NOW.

OoOoOo

He didn't get his want, not that month, or the next.

The little turd, malicious and maniacal bastard, had plotted out to make Katuski let his guard down. And, he had, like a jackass! Two months went by without incident, so he thought that maybe they had gotten some common fucking sense, and would leave him alone.

But no.

Ooooohhhh no.

They took his things again on the third month. Which utterly pissed him off, to new heights.

If it took him until high school, he was going to hunt this bastard down, and skin them alive.

OoOoOo

It is almost the end of the year, by the time he catches the culprit.

And, its fucking Deku of all people!

If she had managed to tuck the sleeve of his coat into her bag a bit better, he might never have seen it. He might never have known. But, she didn't, and that was how events spiraled out of control, until he had grabbed a notebook out of her bag at random and set it ablaze.

Initially, he had felt highly satisfied by watching the paper explode.

Trembling fingers, shaking as she stared in mute horror at her notebook, reached forward despite the flames that still danced about the pages.

"That'll teach you to steal from me," he snarled, getting ready to shove the girl out of his way.

What he did not expect was for her to turn back toward him with the most anguished green orbs he had ever seen in his entire life.

"How _could_ you Kacchan?"

He felt suddenly defensive at her tone. Like he was somehow the bad guy here. She had been taking his stuff!

"You fucking deserved it, shit-wad, for stealing my-"

"My father's letters were in there!" She half-moaned, half dry-sobbed.

His stomach did that half-clench that he hated, and he knew at once what it was.

 _Guilt_.

Guilt was not a comfortable emotion for Katsuki. He knew that Deku's old man had been overseas since she was four. He hardly ever wrote, at least not that Katsuki could remember. And, he wasn't certain how much that had changed since their early child hood. Mostly, because he'd stopped being friends with Deku.

For as much of a jackass as he knew he could be, he wouldn't have burned the notebook, if he'd known the letters were in there. Some lines, even Bakugou didn't cross. A noise escaped his throat, the most minute beginnings of something close to an apology.

In a fit of emotion, she threw his coat back at him. A look of disgust on her features.

"Take it!" She screamed, coming slowly unhinged. "Take if it means so much to you! I don't know why I ever-"

He caught the bitter note of rage on her scent, and it fueled his own.

 _Anger_ he was familiar with. Anger was easy, and it swelled to the forefront as the fabric hit his face. His hand surged forward, grabbing her shirt. She'd had better learn her damn place. Alpha or Beta, Katsuki was number one.

The button that had been holding the very top of her collar closed, gave way. It popped off across the room, as Bakugou allowed his scent to fill the room. He was aggressive, furious, and deadly.

But it was her words that stopped him next.

Her words, and an old silvery scar on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Isn't it enough?" She questioned him, with a broken tone and crystalline tears pooling in her eyes. "Isn't it enough to have abandoned me?"

The explosive Alpha swallowed heavily, his deep red eyes widened at her question. The way she seemed to shake with pent-up anger and hurt. The linger scents of those emotions between them, and the bitter musk of unending sorrow. All to the backdrop of her burning notebook.

For his tender age, though he pretended to be so much more, the blonde Alpha was utterly lost. She was overwhelming him with her distress and there was no end in sight.

"Did you have to take something precious from me too?" She asked, not bothering to disguise the venom in her voice. But it lacked any sort of heat as she dissolved into further emotion.

The first tear fell, hot, and then cooled quickly on his hand. An uncomfortable temperature difference that held him fast. His gaze was unblinking of her face as rivulets of sadness began to course down her cheeks.

His throat felt tight, and scratchy. For once, the blonde Alpha did not feel any better as he watched her cry. She was uninhibited, and the expression on her face was enough to make his own eyes nearly mist up in tears.

"Why… why the fuck did you take my stuff?" He asked gruffly. It wasn't what he wanted to ask, not even what he wanted to say, but after so many years of dealing with Deku in a certain way, he wasn't sure he could be appropriate to the Alpha/Beta.

Whatever the fuck she was.

No wait, she couldn't be an Alpha. Alpha's couldn't fucking be marked. So, she had to be a Beta. Yeah. A fucking Beta that took his stuff… and …. Said he had _abandoned_ her?

 _When_ the fuck had he done _that_?

His crimson gaze widened on the scar on her shoulder. She… she…

"I…I…," she sniffled, using her free hand to brush her tears away. "Your… scent."

Her blubbering was making him feel worse, and really irritating him. Bakugou cursed under his breath.

"For fuck's sake Deku, What? Spit it out."

"Heat!" She wailed at him, nearly startling him with the volume of the reply. "I… needed your scent. It makes the pain more bearable."

His shoulders slumped in disbelief, and he stared at her, with her face averted from him, as she continued to cry.

…It wasn't possible….

Was Deku an Omega?

Was Deku _his_ Omega? Did he hear that right? Because she'd certainly fucking implied that she was _his._ When the _fuck_ had that happened? Did his voice just crack in his own head? He was slightly certain that it had.

He'd never abandoned anyone.

That he could recall….

Suddenly the room felt smaller, and her scent seemed to pour off her in waves. A steady bouquet of pain, loneliness, anger, shame, and the softness of fertility.

He swallowed suddenly, not even blinking as he felt his jaw clench in a tidal wave of emotions he could barely register, let alone name. He could only watch, slightly stupefied, as she crossed her arms over her midsection and let tears fall.

"The other Omegas, they have their Alphas' things. There is comfort in that. But, I… don't." She continued, looking so forlorn that it tore at his heart.

Her emerald eyes were tinged with red, and she tore her faze away from any part of him. As if she couldn't abide to look at him. The Alpha felt stunned even further.

"I have nothing," Midoryia said hollowly, "I don't even have _you_."

Her Omega distress was nearly overwhelming.

"What-?" He began, trying to make sense of what she was spouting.

"My own true mate," Deku said, tears cascading without shame down her face. "My Alpha and I-I can't even have a little bit of your scent because you _despise_ me."

His Alpha side, his other nature, was roaring to life, making his palms sweat into overdrive. What was she saying? What the absolute fuck was she saying? True mates? They were true mates? He, a badass Alpha, and this quirkless fucking-

 _Omega._

Only Omegas _knew_. He closed his eyes as the truth hit him. Deku _knew_ what they were. Even if Katsuki had no idea. Deku had always known. Which was why she had kept trying to get him to be friends with her. Kept trying to keep him from pushing her completely out of his life.

… _Of course._

And, she couldn't just come out and tell him, because he would never have believed it. But, this sort of thing, taking his fucking clothes for the scent off them? Well, that was too desperate to be a ploy. She'd been missing him. Yearning for her Alpha.

And, Katsuki knew that he had made it nigh on impossible for her to approach him. So Deku had done the only thing she _could_ do.

Something in him softened, shifting from rage, and upset, to the gentler emotions of care he had always possessed for Deku. He'd never hated her. He'd been… what? Angry at her? He'd always believed she was looking down on him.

Now, it was painfully obvious she hadn't been looking down on him at all. Those wide green eyes had been watching him. _Waiting_ for him. Waiting for him to say she could come back to his side. Because, likely through his actions or the things he had said over the years, she believed he had _abandoned her._

And Abandonment was a serious thing. Especially for the Omega in question. But, also for the Alpha accused of it.

He drew a ragged breath, trying to calm himself down so he didn't explode everything around them. Not for protecting property, or to keep the others safe. Fuck that. No. It was because he might hurt her. Izuku Midoriya.

His _Omega._

The realization slammed into him akin to a fist to his gut. His clenched hands, unfurled, and he reached for her, gently. As if he might harm her. Or as if she would run away at any given moment. Which wasn't too far of a stretch to imagine counting the numerous times she _had_ ran to escape him.

"I don't fucking hate you," he snarled suddenly. The denial burst from his throat with a force that could not be contained.

Emerald met crimson, and she shoved at his shoulder harshly. An Omega sign of extreme distrust. A sign that tore his heart apart all over again, because his mate (which something in him howled to be the truth. Something that had been unleashed by her honest declaration, and refused to be ignored again.) didn't trust him. And, it burned at him to know she shouldn't due to their extensive history.

"You won't even look at me, unless it's to hurt me."

No words had ever been more damning in Katsuki's entire life. His instinct overtook him, as he cornered her against the back wall. Her scent spiked with fear, so high that it was painful for him. It choked at his senses and left a muddy feeling in his head.

The Alpha side of him _loathed_ to smell his Omega in fear. Especially when he was the cause.

He craned his neck to rub his face along hers. She made a soft whimper in the back of her throat, but allowed it. His fingers gently laced in her hair, pulling her to lean forward a bit. His scent mingled with hers, and quickly over took it. The soft and gentle notes of Omega were covered up with the thick, heavy, and possessive odor of Alpha.

"Why didn't you come to me?" He muttered, his speech more bestial than human. His need to mark her was battling against his common sense, and it was winning.

She froze, neither accepting nor pushing him away, for several seconds. As if she were facing her own internal battle. Then she melted against him, tilting her head to the side in submission. He rumbled his approval, lowly in his chest. Her scent was indistinguishable from him own.

 _Omega. His. Only His._

The Alpha side of him was as ecstatic as it could be. The elation and joy he felt could not accurately be described as she timidly rubbed her cheek against his. A sign of wanting to comfort him. A sign of the beginning of acceptance.

Far more than he deserved.

"I _did_ come to you," Deku replied softly, their bodies embracing each other. His fingers gently worked through her hair, nearly massaging her scalp to release some more of her scent. The low rumble in his chest was meant to comfort her, to soothe her distress which had not fully dissipated.

In his mind's eye, he could recall more than a handful of times where she had done just that. How many times had she been standing there, on the outskirts of his 'friends' waiting for him? How many times had she called out 'Kacchan'? It made his Alpha side nearly panic, wondering just how many times she _had_ tried to come to him. To follow him, as her Omega nature needed her to.

How many times he had rejected her, when she had known they were true mates.

If he thought long and hard, he would be able to remember her saying something about them being true mates when they were much younger. But, they had been small children then, and most adults said that Omegas couldn't sense true mates until they presented anyway.

Yet, in his heart of hearts, he already knew she was telling the truth. He knew that silvery scar, just as he knew where it had come from the moment he saw it. There was no denying it, and he never would deny it.

"Mine," he whispered, allowing his hands to disengage from her hair, and moving toward her shoulders. She tipped her head forward, almost touching his shoulder. Almost believing him. It was a start. More than enough.

She was his mate. He would protect her with all his strength, tenacity, and intelligence. More unforgivable to his pride as an Alpha, was that he had pushed his mate away, and left her defenseless. A _quirkless_ Omega.

 _ **Never again.**_ His second nature swore to the heavens above and back. She would never be left to fend for herself.

"I won't leave," He promised lowly.

Her gaze did not move to meet his. He butted his forehead against hers, wanting her to look at him. She stubbornly refused. Any other time, he would have allowed his temper to flare. However, he instinctually knew that he should not rush her on this. Katsuki didn't want to rush her.

He needed her to trust him. Now that he knew the truth, he couldn't live without her.

"You always have before," The green-eyed Omega returned seriously. Her voice thick with tears.

His arms encircled her, wrapping her tightly. He couldn't stop touching her. Bakugou, the explosive Alpha, didn't want to stop touching Deku.

"I fucking won't, now."

Finally, she glanced at him. It was fleeting, but they made eye contact.

"You know I don't say shit that I don't mean."

She stilled at his words, and then settled more into his embrace. He groaned into the back of his throat. Muttering promises of protection and his Omega seemed to shiver there in his arms. The tears had dried and she was nearly intoxicating this close.

Somewhere along the way, their innocent scent-marking, had turned into slightly more. His mouth was trailing kisses down her neck. His tongue darted out to taste her. His crimson gaze was homed in on his mark. It had faded. Far too much. His Alpha side prompted him that it would never do to have their mate so lightly marked.

Her opened his mouth, closing in around that silvery patch, his teeth pressed against her flesh. One quick motion and it would be better.

The whole world should see it. The whole world should know that she-

The hand that rudely grabbed him from behind, shattered that line of thought, the one that closed around his neck with grip akin to iron, lifted him away. He swung, full attack at the ready, to defend Izuku from the threat.

It was the last thing he remembered for the next day.

OoOoOo

Eyelids snapped open to see a crisp, white, ceiling.

His brain registered two things. One, Izuku (His Deku) wasn't here. And, two, some punk ass teacher had just volunteered to have their car blown up. Without them inside, or anyone around, of course.

He sat up quickly, curses at the ready to call them all the sons and daughters of whores and bastards, when he came face to face with a familiar shade of red.

…. The bog-hag….

His _mother_.

She was leaning her arm upon the near-by table, her fingers pressed against her chin in contemplation as she stared at him.

He growled lowly. She rumbled a warning right back at him. He knew that sound. _Alpha. Threat. Attack-_

But the linger scents of family held him back. _Mother. Blood. Pack_.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts as his mother drew an obnoxiously loud breath through her nostrils.

"Izuku Midoryia?" She questioned. A wealth of other inquiries was buried in the simple name, said with such a tone.

The blonde male bared his teeth, a polite way of saying 'fuck you'. Twin crimson gazes met and held. Neither looked away nor backed down. However, it was the slight smile at his mother's lips that drew him up short.

"Fuck kid, you don't do things half-way, huh? This is one shit-storm you've created. But, I must admit, she is a cute little Omega."

He said nothing, which was more telling than anything he could have said. His mother caught that fact as well.

"Well, well, it looks like my baby boy is going to have to learn to apologize a little bit."

His gaze fell to his lap, as his chest felt suddenly tight and heavy. Though he was not an insecure boy, usually (if one ignored his whole being 'looked down upon' complex), this was one time that he was completely out of his element. He clenched his fists, only to unfurl them.

The seconds ticked by.

"How," he started after a lengthy silence. "do I apologize to her?"

"To Midoryia? For pinning her against the wall and clinging to her like a drowning man?"

He leveled a glare at the bog-hag, who took that moment to crack up at his discomfort. However, her expression turned very serious and she appraised him from across the room.

"As Katsuki? Or as her mated Alpha?"

She _knew_. Bakugou shouldn't have been surprised. The way he had acted toward Deku before the teacher caught them would have been obvious. No doubt that fucking tattletale had spilled the beans. For being such a hag, she was taking this remarkably well.

Begrudgingly he admitted to himself that his mother was an Alpha as well, after all. If anyone would understand that beast that lurked in their second natures, it was his mother.

"Her Alpha," he stated slowly.

"Because it's easier?" She asked sharply, watching him like a hawk.

"Because I need time, okay?" He snapped back. "Time to figure out how to apologize to her as.. as…"

Uncharacteristically, his mother's face softened from its hard appearance.

"As her lost friend?"

He clenched his teeth, glancing out the window with a brooding expression.

"As _Kacchan_ ," he muttered under his breath. "How to apologize to her as Kacchan."

It was still a stupid fucking nickname.

He heard the chair being dragged across the room, and the sound of his mother as she sat down heavily. She crossed her arms, and a wide grin split her face. He tried not to bristle indignantly when she started speaking.

"Alright, pipsqueak, I'll tell you what to do. The first fucking thing is-"

OoOoOo

Acts of remorse did not come easily to Bakugou. In fact, it was like pulling teeth from a cat. A cat that was actually a lion. A lion whose mouth you were already inside of.

And, that fact must have shown on his face, for the number of Betas and Omegas that gave him a large berth. The Alphas were standing guard around them, closest to his aura of death.

The fucking Bog-hag had better be right about this. His thoughts savagely turned to retribution if she were wrong. Being forced to carry this fucking bag from school to his house. Then from his house to Deku's home.

She hadn't been in school today. Likely due to her heat. And, the 'incident' as people were deeming it as they whispered behind his back. Fucking two-faced little assholes. They had all been smart enough, however, not to mention the bag by his desk. Or how on-edge he seemed to be. Nor did they make a peep when he gathered up Midoryia's things from her desk.

Now here he was, glaring at her front door as if it were the worst villain in existence and he was going to All-Might smash the fucking thing if it didn't open.

Bakugou rang the doorbell, and pretended that he wasn't scenting the air, trying to find Deku's soft scent amongst the stink of the city. He could hear movement inside, and the door did swing open, so he wouldn't have to smash it, to reveal Mrs. Midoryia. Deku's mother.

She glanced at him apprehensively, as the blonde Alpha lifted the bag and turned his head away.

"It's for D-…Izuku." He declared with no preamble.

"Oh!" Her mother said, eyes alight in surprise and suspicion. The other Omega's posture was guarded and defensive. Something he fully expected from her. Bakugou pretended that it was because Deku was in heat and not because of him.

He thought that she didn't have to look like the bag was about to bite her. But that he honestly couldn't blame her.

"Thank you," she said after a moment, when he did not continue.

He nodded briskly, and turned to leave. He ignored the way his face was bright red, flushed with embarrassment and the small whiff he had caught of the inside of the home. It was a good thing the bog-hag had shoveled suppressants down his throat screaming out 'chug, chug, chug!'. Or he might have fought his way inside to get to Deku.

"Oh!" He heard her mother say, and he might have hurried his steps just a bit down the stairs. He was not, running away. Not at fucking all.

Her mother would have been able to smell it on the things inside the bag. Izuku's things. He had scented them. So, she wouldn't be without some part of him during her heat. It would take away the worst of the ache.

His mother had assured him that Deku would like it.

OoOoOo

The next month, he brings a bag, filled with some things his Bog-hag mother said that Omegas like.

How the fuck she knows, when she is a damn Alpha, makes Katsuki a bit suspicious. But it isn't nearly as bad as wandering around a store, playing fucking elevator theme music, and trying to pick out this shit. But it's soft, and he grants them that.

At least it is not false fucking advertising. So, that is something.

But, having a middle-aged Omega stare him down as he wandered the aisles looking for the right stupid-ass blanket. The correct shade of green for the pain in the ass, supposedly 'matching' pillow, and the bottles of things he refused to read past the labels…

Well it was fucking nerve racking and he hated it.

But the clerk had smiled at him, and told him he made some great choices. Like she fucking knew. She probably wanted him to buy more stuff, and he flat out refused.

Awkwardly, he had made his way to her house. He'd knocked on the door, just like last time, and then Inko had answered. Again.

"For Izuku," he said, unceremoniously, and turned around to leave.

This time, he heard the distinct sound, of a small but happy chuckle.

OoOoOo

Why the fuck was his mother making him do this?

Well, not that she could _make_ him do anything, but Bakugou was seriously losing his damn mind, with the way this was playing out.

Deku had been glancing at him, in a way she probably thought was discreet, for the last week. He knew every damn time she did it. He could sense it, like it was its own quirk power.

Now the old witch was having him take Izuku a picture of him. He wasn't entirely sure 'why', and it seemed a little strange, but he was here.

Swallowing the shreds of his pride like a damn bowl of cheerios.

He nearly growled, when Inko opened the door with a smile. As if she knew Katsuki would be coming by again.

Wordlessly, he thrust the picture at her, and she took it with a knowing look. He was glad someone knew what the hell was going on here.

OoOoOo

He's been on edge for weeks. Almost four fucking weeks. He's been forced to watch Izuku blush when she met his gaze. And, he's given her the space his mother said she would need. Until It was all he could do to find an excuse to hang out with the secretary outside the principal's office for a round of glaring matches.

Doing that, kept him from crowding Deku and demanding she submit to him. He needed her to come to him willingly. He could not stress the importance enough. She had to trust him, as her alpha. He needed her to.

On the fourth week, when he's just about had all he can take, and he's been as nice as any Alpha can possibly be toward the object of his affection, Izuku seems to take some form of pity on him.

Or maybe kami did.

Whoever it was, he was damn grateful, when she pulled him to the side one day, at the beginning of class. He could smell the indecision and vague hope on her.

Shyly, she ducked her head, blushing to the roots of her hair. Normally, he would have made fun of her for being the physical representation of Christmas at the moment. However, he was too busy studying every detail on her face, as if it might be all a dream.

"A..A…Alpha," Izuku stuttered softly, her fingers twiddled in front of her, giving away her nervousness. He felt his heart thump in his chest, almost to the point of pain.

She'd called him Alpha.

Wild horses could not have dragged him away from hanging on her every word as if it were his life-line.

"Would you," The Omega said equally as hushed as before. Katsuki almost had to strain to hear her. "Would you scent my things again?"

He didn't think, didn't even have a moment to formulate a response, before he pulled her into his embrace. The blonde Alpha was back to rubbing his neck along hers. Making the scent mark stronger. More potent. The whole school knew she was his. No one had poked fun at Deku in almost four months for fear of reprisal.

In the form of a super pissed off Alpha that had a penchant for explosions.

This time she keened softly in her throat, a noise of excitement, that pleased him so greatly that he was rumbling deeply. Contentedly.

This time he could smell the encroaching stench of teacher. Beta. And most certainly unwelcomed.

His crimson glare rose, stopping them briefly as he gave a savage grin. Feral, almost.

"That's a nice new car you have, Mr. Takanaka. It'd be a damn shame if something happened to it."

A muffled noise of horrified amusement escaped the Omega suddenly crushed to his chest.

"You wouldn't-"

"Try me."

With one eye squarely on the pudgy, middle aged man, Bakugou traced his lips across the mate mark. His teeth nipped at it playfully, and he felt nearly whole again as Izuku tilted her head to allow him better access.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Howdy all!**_

 _ **Thank you, my lovely reviewers! I am so happy you enjoy reading this. Pardon spelling errors. I did try Spellcheck.**_

 _ **I own nothing, Rated M for later chapters. GenderbentIZUKU!xKatsuki**_

OoOoOo

Katsuki, the most stubborn Alpha anyone knew, by all accounts, had never forgotten that he still needed to apologize to his Omega as 'Kacchan'. Which was still a hideous fucking nick-name and he would never answer to it out loud in public. If he did answer to it privately, when he and Izuku were eating lunch, then that was no one else's damn business.

And more than one, unfortunate, witness to such an event had ended up needing to be excused for the day in mysteriously burned clothing. Odd, right?

His father had not taken the announcement of his bond as well as his mother had. His father was a Beta, who upon hearing the news, had been furious. He was convinced that Katsuki was throwing away his future by mating so young. It had been his mother, the bog-hag, that had come to his defense. Though at the time, even the explosive Alpha had been surprised by it.

"Calm the fuck down," She said with enough force that his father had quieted from his rant. "It was going to happen sooner or later, anyway."

Her crimson gaze caught and held her son's.

"Even if he had waited, which would have been a God-dammed miracle, for this to have happened. It wouldn't have mattered. C'mon, look at him and her! Doing this at their age, says it's a damn fated pair." Her sharp teeth were visible as her face displayed a semi-proud grin. "Isn't that right, brat?"

He bit back a series of curses and gave a firm nod. He would've said it. If she had given him a chance!

It was all his mother needed. The brief affirmation. And, Katsuki loathed to admit that she had figured it out so easily. Then again, his behavior alone would have been a dead fucking give away. Its not as if he was sweet on Izuku before. Yes, there had always been 'something' about her that drove him nearly insane. Now that sudden urge was pushed to the brim because he was away from her.

The short-tempered Alpha had already firmly decided that he did not like being away from his Omega. Not one iota. There were fuck-tons of perverts out there and Izuku was completely quirk less. His eye twitched at the sudden interruption to his previous ire, and he glanced toward the door.

She…she was too old to take candy from strangers, wasn't she?

Clearly his mind was as unsure as he was, until he recalled that she was brilliant when it came to strategy and that soothed him somewhat.

…But if someone touched so much as _one_ green hair on her head he was going to-

A low growl erupted from his chest.

His father gaped at him, eyes wide, and a small rumble of shock emanated from the Beta.

"Besides," his mother continued as if her son wasn't suddenly on 'defend' mode, "at least we won't have to worry about him being a deadbeat loser that can't get a girl, anymore."

Wait, what?

What the hell? These were his shitty parents?!

His face contorted with his ill-concealed annoyance.

"Hey! Fu-"

The bog-hag cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. She moved her gaze toward her mate and continued to with a smile. Something that seemed vaguely both impish and relieved.

"And, it is _Izuku Midoriya_ , after all."

Her name also seemed to placate his father. Who sighed heavily. A silent bit of communication happened between his parents. Though Katsuki could damn well figure it out, it still bothered him when they did not include him

He was fucking _involved_ in the matter. Damn them.

Bakugou had not forgotten that they had just admitted to thinking he was a guy that couldn't get girls to save his life. He had not forgotten that, because it had just freaking happened.

"Hey!"

"I supposed he _did_ give us a daughter now," His father said, tipping his head toward his mother.

The mention of Izuku's new status in their household gave Katsuki pause. Yes, she would be their daughter-by-mate ship now. Though it was never really talked about much in the family, children had been a touchy subject, his mother, the Alpha head of their family, had a very difficult time conceiving and baring Katsuki. She had lost five other children, that had never made it past the first-trimester.

Katsuki had only ever asked for a little sibling once. It was the first and only time he had ever seen his mother cry.

It still bothered him to this day. The memory of her eyes, the perfect mirror image of his own, welling up with crystalline tears and the wobbling snarl she had tried to produce to hide the fact she was sad. His red gaze averted from his mother, who looked out the window passively. The aura around them was suddenly subdued.

The silence crept in, and he took a steadying breath.

"You did good, kid." His mother said after a moment. "As far as Omegas go, I have no complaints about her."

Katsuki's head almost seemed to snap up instantaneously. He knew his mother had helped him to get back in his Omega's good graces. Though he still didn't fully understand why he had done all she said, except that a fate without his Omega seemed worse than death. And, due to his mother's instructions, Izuku had asked him to scent her things. And she waited for him every day afterschool now, so that he would walk her home. Granted, he more or less told her that he would walk her home every day.

The first day, even the teachers had come out to gawk in amazement. Jerks.

But this, what his mother was saying, was a blessing. Her blessing. She approved of his choice of mate. Not that she had a single fucking say in who he wanted or chose…however… he knew her pledge when he heard it. She and his father would now accept Izuku as part of their pack dynamic, though he would branch off to form his own with Izuku when they were ready. Meaning, when they were legally old enough, that is.

He bared his teeth at his mother, who growled back at him for the backwards compliment she had given.

It was his father, who broke the moment with a well-placed cough.

"I haven't seen Izuku in ages," the Beta commented lightly, "when will you be bringing her over?"

"She doesn't need to come here!" Katsuki raged, suddenly.

"What the hell is wrong with 'here' pipsqueak?!" His mother demanded aggressively.

His father sighed, rubbing at his temples. He had witnessed these a thousand times before. They would be snapping at each other all day now.

OoOoOo

Katsuki wanted to be a hero, and he knew that De-…Izuku did too. However, she had never developed a quick. His Omega was quirkless, and though it was a simple fact of life, her zeal for all things heroic never seemed to wane.

They had settled into a nearly blissful routine for Bakugou. Whereby, the last year of middle school seemed to fly right by. He couldn't go to UA without her. Well, that wasn't quite right. He totally could go without her. He just… didn't like the idea. It made his skin itch, to think that they would be so far away from each other. Or that she would be surrounded by unknown Alphas.

Without Katsuki.

Which was a huge fucking 'No', right there.

She had the grades, the tenacity, and the will. What she lacked, was the ability to fight against those with quirks. Katsuki was more than prepared to be her shield. He was her Alpha and he would never let anyone hurt her, not without some profound consequences. In all sincerity, when he thought about what might happen if a villain came after Izuku because of him, he couldn't stop the physical manifestation of his rage.

There were very few things that could completely unhinge Bakugou. Izuku being hurt was the first thing and last thing on the list.

Yet, the time was swift approaching, for the entrance exams and hero course test. He would carve a path of explosions and carnage if he had to, to get in and realize his dream. The Alpha would do anything to be a hero.

OoOoOo

He gets in.

He fucking knew he would. He is great! Everyone talks about his quirk and his potential and-

And… he has no friends going to UA. But he doesn't need those piss-ants anyway. Not when his Omega is going to the same school. Izuku had come bounding over to his house, still strongly scented with his musk. A fact which made him rumble with pleasure as he nipped at her scent glands, rubbing against them with his own.

"I got in!" She said excitedly, already rambling. "The paper exam went so well, and the interview was complexly nerve-wracking but I-"

"Slow down, dork." He said with a grin, and a faint leer to his words. Damn the hormones. She always had this effect on him.

He didn't need Inko spraying him with a hose again. One time, over the summer, his Alpha side had gotten a tad too frisky. Izuku had gone from melting against him with that sweet smell of hers to shrieking, right in his ear. They had both been mortified by the stern lecture of 'not giving into baser urges' because they were still not old enough for such things.

That did not stop the Alpha side of him from thinking about it all the time. And, the bill for the suppressants was something his mother never said a word about but raised her eyebrow when he had his dosage increased for the forth time.

The new ones tasted like ink.

"I think you meant completely." He remarked, subtly eyeing Izuku like a hungry wolf.

She stopped short, her adorable eyes grew wide with confusion.

"What?"

"You said 'complexly'," he pointed out, "you meant completely."

She shook her head in amusement.

"Sorry, it was nerve-wracking, but I got in!"

His heart did a funny half-squeeze in his chest. He licked his lips and blinked at her.

"Where at?"

"UA!"

The Alpha lurched to the side and bared his teeth in reply. He lowered his head to deeply inhale her scent. It soothed him.

"No way, you don't have a quirk."

Izuku chuckled softly, tipping her head toward his shoulder, a sign of Omegan trust and joy or a sign of congratulating someone. Bakugou knew it was the former.

"No, no, no. I got into the Tactics and Law course."

He blinked again, narrowing his gaze at the top of her head.

"The what?"

She tilted her head up, and he swore to freaking All-Might that her eyes were sparkling.

"You know how there is the Hero course, the Business course, and the Hero Support courses?"

…. Yeah… he vaguely recalled that UA did education besides Hero Training. But, the rest where fucking lame.

Unless, of course, it pertained to his Omega.

"Yeah, I know."

Izuku rubbed against him, a soft purr of contentment on her lips as she continued.

"I got into the fourth course. Tactics and Law.'

The Alpha ruffled her hair lightly, his mother peeked in from the kitchen. A look of warning on her face at the pair of them. Katsuki puffed up at it. He wasn't doing anything!

"So, what?" He asked, blinking down at Izuku who waved at his mother cheerfully.

"I am going to UA and then I will go into the Special Villain Forces department of the Police!"

He firmly tugged her closer into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. The pride he felt for her was threatening to make him all mushy and shit.

"Bring the camera!"

"SHUT UP, YOU HAG!" He snarled.

He could feel his arms shake as his Omega started laughing.

OoOoOo

It turns out, he sucks at making new friends.

He doesn't need them anyway, but this kid with the fire read hair won't leave him the fuck alone. Some blue haired guy has a stick possibly literally up his ass, and don't even get him started on the laser belly-button kid.

The only good news he's had for a bit, is that he was old enough now, with entering High school, to register his matehood with the family department of the government.

Izuku takes his last name three days before they enter UA. He goes with her as she has to fill out the forms for the name change.

If he had known what a pain in the ass it was to do all of it again, he would have suggested to register the first time around with his last name. But, he sees the pink in her cheeks and the way she lovingly writes 'Bakugou' before Izuku. And, damn, if he doesn't puff up a bit at how her scent is elated.

Just like it was when he dragged her down to register. She'd been gaping like a fish the whole time as she fished out her ID. However, there hadn't been so much as a moment's hesitation in registering. Katsuki loves her, he loves her so much that it is almost stupid.

He doesn't say that, of course, yet when she delicately sniffs the air, Izuku blushes harder. He may not say it, but his body gives him away all the damn time.

His classmates are jokes. They do not compare to him at all. So, he doesn't really bother getting to know any of them. He attends the class, learns what he needs, and then leaves right afterward to collect Izuku from her class.

He's only exploded five people so far. His Omega applauds him on his restraint. Well, not really. She tells him he must stop doing it. Yet, for an Alpha there is a beast that lurks under the surface. One that is always willing to fight, claim, and wound.

One day the shit-for-brains red-haired guy follows him.

Why? He doesn't fucking know, but if the bastard didn't have rock for skin, he would have been missing some teeth when Bakugou whips around to find the cheesy grin and loud mouth already introducing himself.

"Pleased to meet you!" He says, ignoring the murderous Alpha who is already growling at him threateningly. His much softer red eyes are glued to the green haired Omega blinking up at him with matching green eyes.

"Oh! Hello," she starts kindly, bowing. "I am Bakugou Izuku, are you Katsuki's friend?"

The blonde is two steps away from punching this bastard in the solar plexus, when Izuku's calming scent washes over him.

"He is fucking not-"

"Yes, I am!"

Izuku claps her hands in delight, even as her Alpha tries to murder his 'friend'.

OoOoOo

It begins the next day, when Kirashima enters the classroom. Bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"I met Katsuki's sister!"

Said Alpha, was not in the room at the time, because he was too busy scent marking Izuku for the day, outside her own classroom.

The class gasps in astonishment and suddenly the red-haired Beta is inundated with questions. Which, despite his misconception, he gladly gives.


End file.
